In recent years, an imaging unit such as a camera is mounted on a lot of electronic apparatuses. Some of such electronic apparatuses include an image recognition function that determines whether an image to be picked up includes a recognition object (such as a human face).
Various technologies have been developed for the method of performing such image recognition. For example, NPTL1 discloses a method of performing image recognition with use of a plurality of weak learners. The weak learner is a simple learner with low accuracy that determines a total value of luminance values in 788854302541 a plurality of rectangular regions of an input image and determines a feature amount on the basis of the total value. In the image recognition method, using a plurality of such weak learners improves image recognition accuracy.